


The Bracelet Chronicles: Sunshine

by AddysPsycoticMind



Series: The Bracelet Chronicles [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Mystical Bracelets, Overprotective, Slight Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddysPsycoticMind/pseuds/AddysPsycoticMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh great. I just pissed off a god." I said.<br/>"Damn right." said a voice behind me.<br/>"I think I'll let you two work this out." Katie said. <br/>"Thanks a lot Katie, leaving me with the angry god." I yelled after her. </p>
<p>I apologize for my OOCness. That's just how I write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson  
> Enjoy.

Megan’s POV

Hi! I am Megan Torres and this is the story of how I met my soulmate.   
It all starts on the fourth best/worst day of my life. Well maybe not the worst. How about this. It all starts on the fourth best day of my life.   
Hold on let me first tell you my name, . . . wait scratch that you already know my name. Sorry. My age, looks, and my mom’s looks.  
I am sixteen years old I have Dyslexia and ADHD. The ADHD is not so bad but my dyslexia is the absolute worst. They say it’s doubly worse than normal. My mom also has ADHD and Dyslexia but hers are almost extinct compared to mine. Not fair. Anyway my mom’s name is Lori Torres. She is five foot three. She has blonde hair that goes to her shoulders. She has ice blue eyes that makes me feel like I am looking into a glacier. She is very mischievous. I inherited that sorta. Now for me, I have black hair and sea blue eyes. My mom says I got that from my dad. I don’t know my dad. He left when I was a baby. I remember two faint smiles one mischievous the other warm and soft. I am five foot one.  
Anyway let me tell you my story. It all started when I was walking home with my mom and best friend Alexander Woods. We were just passing an alley when suddenly someone reached out and grabbed me, pulling me into the space between buildings.   
Now I live in New York City so I know how to defend myself but this person was strong. They had a grip on my arms so I couldn’t move.   
“Mom! Help!” I yelled.   
She came running into the alley with a sword drawn.   
“Whoa! Where did you get that?” I asked. I know not the time but you can blame my ADHD.  
“Let her go you vile piece of trash.” She yelled.  
She crouched looking for an opening.   
“But why, dear?” said one.   
“Now Stheno. And where is your sister.”   
“Right here, granddaughter of Hermes.”   
A snake haired lady lunged at my mom.   
“Mom look out.” I yelped. As the one behind me dug her claws into me.  
She spun and sliced with the sword and the lady dissolved into dust.   
The other one threw me into a wall and screamed “My sister!”   
I slammed head first into the wall. The last thing I remember was the other lady dissolving into dust like her sister. Then everything went black. I had a weird dream   
I was walking into a room. The room had a two cribs, a sun and sea themed mobile over one and a red and orange glass mobile over the other, two changing tables, basically it was a nursery for twins. On the wall was painted Marisol on the other was Leto. One of the babies was crying.   
“Shhh,” I soothed. “Mommy’s here.” I picked up a baby with honey blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She had one tooth breaking through her gums.   
“Hey A come here. Look at this.” I said quietly out the doorway. In walked a guy who I assumed was A. He had the same honey blond hair as the baby but his eyes were a more sky blue.   
“What is it, love?” he asked. “How’s our little sunshines?”   
“She has her first tooth.” I said with a smile.   
“Really.” he exclaimed.   
The baby began to cry. The other one started up too.   
“Look what you did.” I pouted. “I just got them to sleep too.”   
I handed off the baby I was holding to him. He cooed at the baby.  
I reached in the other crib and picked up a baby with black hair and blue eyes. “Hey, Mari.” I crooned   
I reached over and kissed the guy on the lips. “I love you.”  
I woke up when someone was spooning something down my throat. He stopped when I woke up. I had the lingering taste of strawberry shortcake in my mouth. It reminded me of the time my grandma brought home some strawberries from where she used to go during the summers and we made that tasty dessert. Yum.  
The guy had the same hair as the guy in my dream but his eyes were different. “Who are you?” I asked. “Where’s my mom?”   
“The name is Will Solace. And your mom should be coming right now.”  
As soon as he said that the door opened and in walked my mom and a guy that was half horse. I remember my grandma telling me stories of Greek mythology. So this must be a centaur.   
“Mom? Why is there a centaur in the room?” I asked. Then I remember my grandma talking about demigods and the greek gods. “Aw crap. Their real.” I whined.  
“Language young lady.” My mom said in a serious voice that she only uses when I’ve gotten in trouble.   
“My child what do you mean their real.” asked the centaur.   
“The greek myths. I’m a demigod right?” I asked.   
The centaur looked startled. “How did you know.” he asked.   
“My Grandma told me stories.” I said.  
“Figures.” he said quietly.   
“What was that?” I asked.   
“Nothing.” he said quickly.  
“Well since you’re up let’s give you a tour.”   
“But I don’t know your name?” I said confused.  
“Chiron may I give my daughter the tour?” asked my mom.   
“No, Lori. Let’s let young Will here give it.” He said in reply.  
“Okay.” she said to him to me she said, “Manners young lady. I love you Megan.”   
“Love you too.”   
Then she and Chiron walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Percy Jackson

Megan’s POV

This place is amazing. I’ve always loved a good ocean view. And this place had it.  
I walked onto a huge porch. It was painted white. We walked around the house and my breath caught. I saw pegasi, satyrs, tree dryads, basically a mythological heaven.  
We walked into a huge field with green bushes with plump little berries on them. I reached down, picked one, and popped it in my mouth. Mmmm. Strawberries. They were the perfect amount of sweetness and tartness. I looked around and saw some kids in orange T-shirts and jeans with grass stains on the knees working in the field by pulling weeds.  
One girl with long brown hair and grass green eyes walked up. “Hi, Will.” she said. “Who’s this?”  
“Hi, Katie. This is Megan Torres. Megan this is Katie Gardner daughter of Demeter.” Will said.  
“Who’s her godly parent? She kinda looks like a Hermes camper.” She said. Under her breath she muttered “Great another sister for Travis.”  
“Uh. . . . I’m not a Hermes camper I don’t think.” I said.  
“Well good luck here Megan,” she was about to say more when a little kid that was covered in feathers and glue came up.  
“What happened Rosie?” Katie asked.  
“Those Stoll brothers.” She pouted. “I think this was meant for you.”  
I saw Katie’s face get red. She smiled tightly. “If you will excuse me. TRAVIS STOLL!” She ran off toward a cluster of buildings.  
“What’s next?” I asked excitedly after she left.  
“Well,” he said dragging it out. “Next is the stables.”  
“Yes!” I said. I have always loved horses. “So are there any regular horses? Or are they all pegasi? How many does this camp have? What does the barn look like?” I bombarded him with questions about the stables until a big brown building came into view. “Whoa.” I breathed.  
The barn was like any typical barn you see in a picture except it was brown. The doors had a symbol on them. A trident and a winged horse. The doors were open and I saw about forty-five horses inside. I squealed and jogged inside.  
When Will caught up to me I had paid attention to about five horses. They all were gorgeous. But one in particular caught my eye. She was honey blonde with a creme tail and mane. A palomino. She was expecting a baby.  
I was so busy I hadn’t noticed I had attracted a crowd. When I turned from petting her I saw a boy with blonde hair and electrifying blue eyes and a girl with choppy, chocolate brown hair and green, no blue, no brown, eyes. Her eyes seemed to change colors.  
I blushed bright red. “Sorry?” I squeaked.  
“It’s okay.” said the boy. “I’m Jason Grace son of Jupiter.” He said.  
“And I’m Piper Mclean daughter of Aphrodite.” said the girl.  
“Do you always get this excited around horses?” asked Jason.  
“Yes.” I replied. “I’ve always loved horses and turtles.”  
They shared a look. I noticed that Piper and Jason were holding hands. I decided not to comment.  
After we talked for a bit, Will interrupted. “We should probably get going.”  
“Alright.” I agreed. I made plans to meet up with Piper later.  
We walked out of the stables.  
“Next the armoury and forge.”  
“Okay.” I said happily.  
We walked until we saw a medium size tool shed and a huge greek style building. I could see kids inside working at a anvil.  
“Before we go in there we need to get you a weapon.” said Will.  
He opened the tool shed. Inside was rack upon racks of weapons. I saw something glowing in the corner. I walked over to it. It was a shiny gold charm bracelet it had a gold bow and a gold arrow. It also had two sea green tridents on it.  
“Whoa. Awesome.”  
There was a note tied to it. It read; THINK OF WHAT EACH CHARM IS AND IT WILL APPEAR. THE TRIDENTS ARE THROWING KNIVES.  
Will walked up. “Did you find-” He stopped shocked.  
“What?” I asked a little scared.  
He shook his head. “That bracelet.” he muttered his face pale. “No one could ever touch it. It was said that whoever could use would become a very important person to cabin 7. But so far no one has been able to touch it. All who try are shocked. But I have never seen those two trident charms.” His voice trailed off. “Can you summon the weapons?” he asked  
I thought Bow and arrow. A sleek white gold bow appeared with a quiver of golden arrows on my back. He looked stunned. “That bow. That bow looks like my dad’s bow.”  
I willed the bow and arrows back into the bracelet.  
“Um. . . can we go?” I asked a little freaked out.  
We saw the rest of the camp. The arena, the cabins, the mess hall, the beach, the arts and crafts building, until we finally stopped at the volleyball courts. Where several kids with varying shades of blonde hair and blue eyes were playing. When they saw my wrist they all stopped and stared at me. I shifted uncomfortably. Then they all started yelling at Will. “Hold it!” I yelled.  
They all stopped and stared at me. I felt a strange feeling in me. I almost felt motherly towards them.  
Just then Chiron walked up with my mom.  
“What’s going on?” He asked.  
As one the Apollo campers pointed to my wrist. I lifted my hand up to show Chiron my bracelet.  
His face went pale. He muttered something that sounded like. “Her . . . can’t be . . . Apollo?”  
He then addressed the Apollo campers. “Let it be for now. Everything will work out. I hope.” the last part was said so quietly that almost nobody heard it. “Now back to your game. Miss Torres will you come with me?”  
I walked with the Centaur back to the Big House. My Mom followed.  
“Chiron what’s going on? Why are the kids of Apollo looking at my daughter like that?” Mom asked.  
“I will tell you later. Right now I need to speak with Megan about that bracelet. My dear can you tell me exactly what happened when you found that bracelet?”  
I told him the whole story leaving nothing out except the motherly feelings for the kids of Apollo.  
After the story, Chiron said “Well-”  
Suddenly I heard a conch shell being blown.  
“We will speak of this later. Now run along to dinner.”  
“Aw.” I whined. “I want to know.”  
My mom looked sternly at me. “Megan Alejandra Torres.”  
“Alright.” I grumbled and made my way towards the mess hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Percy Jackson

Megan’s POV

I ran down to the Hestia cabin and got in line with the other demigods that are unclaimed.   
There were about five. One was twelve years old. She had sandy blond hair and sapphire blue eyes. With the motherly feelings for her. I coulda sworn she was a daughter of Apollo.  
I sat next to her at dinner. While everyone was filing in I said “Hi, sweetie, I’m Megan. What’s your name?”   
“Amy Idler.” She said in a shy quiet voice.   
“Well Amy-”   
Chiron stamped his hoof against the floor and everybody got silent. I noticed we had food at our table. I took some while Chiron was talking. I heard “Now will our unclaimed campers that are above thirteen please come forward.” Three of us stood. The other two looked like they had just turned thirteen. The first one stepped forward when Chiron said his name. He was proclaimed a son of Ares. Everyone bowed down. The next one was a daughter of Hecate. Finally it was my turn.   
“Megan Torres.” I stepped forward. A glowing green trident appeared above my head. When it faded a glowing gray caduceus appeared over my shoulder.   
“All hail Megan Torres daughter of Poseidon, and Legacy of Hermes.” Everybody kneeled. The Apollo campers looked shocked. Probably because I wasn’t one of them. Although I think it’s impossible. All children of Apollo have blond hair. I have black. They also have sky blue eyes. I have sea blue.   
A guy I briefly remember meeting earlier came up and said, “So you’re my little sis.”  
The next thing I saw was black.  
I was swimming in a sea of blackness. I heard voices but I couldn’t respond.   
“Poor child. She has had too much excitement for today. Must have blacked out from the sheer amount of drama. She will wake up soon. Will, will you watch her until she wakes up. When she does bring her to her cabin. Everyone else please leave.” Chiron said.   
The voices faded out again.   
The sun streaming in from the window woke me up. “Arrgghh.” I growled. “Someone shut the fucking curtains.” They were shut by someone I didn’t even notice in the room, my mom.   
“Young lady what have I said about your language?”   
“Sorry, Mom.” I apologized. “So what are you doing in here?”   
“Well, I have to go back home. My job awaits. But you are staying here.”  
“What?!” I shouted “You can’t expect me to stay here? What about you?”   
“I have a job to do. And you have to train. You’ll see me by the end of summer if you want to be a summer camper. If not I will see you for Christmas. Love you.” she gave me a hug and walked out the door.   
“Love you, too, Mom.” I called after her. I got out of the bed and walked to cabin 3.  
♫☀↗☀♫  
When I walked in, five minutes later, the cabin was a mess. But that’s okay seeing as I was not a neat freak either. Percy was sleeping on a bed with sea green sheets. I looked at the time and saw it was about time for breakfast.  
“Percy wake up.” I screamed in his ear. No response. I grinned evilly I got a bucket of icy water and dumped it on him.   
He jumped up. “What the- What happened?”  
“Hi.” I said “Time to get up. You have about ten minutes to change and be at the mess hall. So get a move on. I’m starving.”  
“Okay. Okay. I’m going. I’m going.”   
In eight minutes we were at the dining pavilion.   
Chiron gave the morning announcements. “Campers, today is Parent’s Day. So everyone be prepared for your godly parent to arrive. That means cabins cleaned. And whoever is stealing from the camp store please stop stealing the candy. Thank you.” He finished with a pointed look at the Hermes table.   
Hmmm. Might have to join them. Sounds fun.  
I filled my plate with biscuits and sausage gravy. I went up to the fire and said “Hey dad so today I am meeting you for the first time. I am a little scared. I have lots to talk to you about.” I tossed in a biscuit smothered in gravy. I felt a gentle wind caress my skin it smelled faintly of the sea.  
♫☀↗☀♫  
The day passed by in a blur. Finally it was noon. I gathered with the rest of the campers at the pavilion waiting for the gods. Then eighteen bright lights appeared. Everyone shielded their eyes. So I did the same. When I looked back I saw a guy in a Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts walk towards us.   
“Hi, Dad.” Percy said.   
This was Poseidon.   
“Um . . . Hi, Dad.” I said shyly.  
Poseidon was staring intently at me.   
“Well, since I have had so many parents days I will let you two talk.” Percy said and walked off.  
Poseidon said to me, “Hello my daughter, would you like to walk on the beach with me? You said you had lots to talk about.” We turned and started walking to the beach. 

Will’s POV

Yesterday was shocking to say the least.   
First, the new girl shows up. Then, she finds the bracelet that I thought for sure had to be worn by an Apollo girl. Next, My siblings were yelling at me when all of the sudden she yells, “Hold it!” and we all stop and stare because my siblings felt like we had to be quiet. Like she is our mom or something. Last, she is claimed by Poseidon, and is a legacy of Hermes. So, yeah, shocking.  
I’m just glad today is parent’s day. Because me and my dad have a lot to talk about.  
Apollo had divided his time for all his kids. (Hestia cares for the kids in her cabin.)   
My cabin has decided that since I am Cabin Counselor I get to tell my dad about Megan.   
So when my turn came around I decided to talk to him about the bracelet.   
“Hey, Dad?” I asked uncertainly.  
“Hmm?” He said.  
“Do you know about that bracelet that is in the armoury?”  
“Which one?”  
“Which one? You mean to tell me that there is more than one that is rumored to be when a person finds it it they are to be important to a cabin?” I asked incredulously.  
“No. Now which one can it be?” He thought aloud.  
“It’s the one that’s white gold and has a bow and arrow on it. And the bow looks exactly like yours.”  
Now he looked up staring intensely at me.  
“Who has it?” He asked sharply.   
“Megan Torres daughter of Poseidon.” I said quietly.  
“Okay. I’ll talk to her later.” he mumbled. Louder he said, “So what’s been going on?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Percy jackson

Megan’s POV

“So what do you want to talk about?” Asked Poseidon.   
“Well, what do you know about this bracelet?” I showed him my wrist.   
His eyes widened. “Where did you get that?”  
“The armoury.” I replied.  
“So what’s the story on it?” I asked.  
“I can’t really say. But if that’s what I think it is, you will-”  
BOOM!   
“Sorry but I swore an oath not to talk about it to anyone except for the gods.”   
“It’s. . . it’s okay.” I said shakily I have always been afraid of thunder. I guess being Poseidon’s kid I would be afraid of my uncle’s domain. I am also terrified of snakes. Spiders I’m okay with. But snakes. . .   
“So what do you know about your powers?” He asked.  
♫☀↗☀♫  
We spent the greater part of the afternoon working on my powers. I figured out that I can cause earthquakes with a stomp of my foot. The harder the stomp the bigger the quake.( I could have fun with this. Causing people to fall over when I stomp. Hahaha. Sorry my Hermes side is showing.) I also figured out that I can manipulate water, breathe underwater, talk to horses and other sea creatures, heal others with water, and talk to turtles.( Dad says that is a Hermes ability.)  
When 3:30 came around I said “Dad it’s 3:30 maybe you should spend time with Percy.”   
“Are you sure?” He asked.   
I nodded. “Absolutely.” My brain was going a mile a minute, thinking up some plans.   
He nodded and walked off.  
Now for some fun.  
I walked to the Hermes cabin and knocked on the door. Two twins answered it. They had curly brownish blondish hair and the same eyes as my mother.   
“Hi, I’m Megan Torres daughter of Poseidon and legacy of Hermes.”   
“Hi, I’m Travis and this is my brother Conner. What can we do for you?” the taller one said.   
“Travis? Stoll?” I asked.  
He beamed. “Well, Look at this. Only her second day here and she knows of me. Am I famous or what?” He nudged his brother.   
I snorted. “Hardly. All I know of you is that you prank the Demeter cabin a lot. Tell me something, is it the whole cabin you are trying to get, or a certain little brown haired and green eyed girl?”   
He blushed a bright red. Connor laughed. “Wow. That was awesome. What can we do for you?”  
“Well, it’s better if I come inside. This is prank secrets.”   
Their grins widened. “Well right this way Miss.Torres.” Conner said gesturing me to come in.  
I explained my powers to them and told them my first target. “So can you help?”   
“Of course.” They said. “Quick question. Can you run fast and dodge while running? Because it will get messy.”  
“Yes I can. And when are we gonna do this? We can’t do it in broad daylight.”   
“We’ll do it after dinner. They won’t be there then.”   
“Okay” I said.  
It was after dinner everyone was at the campfire, except us we rigged the dye filled bucket right above the Apollo cabin.   
“Are you in your position?” asked Conner.   
“Yep.” Travis and I chorused.   
“Here they come.”   
I got ready to stomp my foot. See the plan is to; Step 1: fill a bucket with blue dye. Step 2: Place it precariously on top of the cabin. Step 3: I stomp my foot and bucket falls over on desired person.  
See simple. But unfortunately, I’m not that lucky.   
As I was bringing my foot down Conner whisper yelled “No don’t do it.”   
Too late my foot made contact with the earth. The bucket fell over directly on Apollo.   
“Aw crap.” I mumbled.   
“HERMES!” I heard him shout.  
We ran off.   
I escaped to my cabin.   
I ran in and slammed the door.   
“Whew. Close one.” I muttered.  
“What was close.” A person asked.  
I yelped and thought throwing knives and a snap of my fingers later I threw my knife. It pinned Percy's shirt to the wall.  
“Hey watch it.” He said.   
“Sorry.” I said. “You scared me.”   
“Yeah, I can see that.”   
I pulled my knife from the wall.   
“Why do you have blue dye on your arm?” He asked.  
“I do? Where?” I said running to the bathroom to scrub it off.   
“What did you do?” Percy asked chuckling.   
“Uhh. Nothing.” I said quickly.   
“Did you pull a prank?” He asked laughing.  
“Uhh. Maybe.” I said still scrubbing my arm.  
“On who?” he asked between laughs.  
“On Apollo.” I mumbled.  
Suddenly the laughing stopped. “Are you serious?” He asked.  
“Well, I didn’t mean to do it. It was meant for Will Solace. You know. The cabin counselor. But you know how alike they are. I mean they are the same height, same hair color, the only thing different is their eyes. So how can I tell the difference. Especially since I’m the new kid and I’ve never met Apollo I’ve only heard stories.” I rambled.   
“Whoa whoa whoa. Wait. You seriously poured blue dye on Apollo the actual Apollo?” He asked incredulously.   
“Well is there any other Apollo here?” I said sarcastically.  
“Oh man. You have to be careful when you are outside especially if it’s sunny out. Wait is the dye permanent?”  
“Well,” I said dragging it out.   
“Oh man it is isn’t it? You are in deep shi-”   
The door opened.   
“Hello, Percy, Megan.” Poseidon called out.  
I was already done scrubbing the dye off my arm.   
“Hey do you know who pranked Apollo? He is so mad. He is practically glowing.”  
I looked at Percy. Help me. I pleaded with my eyes.  
Alright fine. he said back But I’ll have you know that I’m a sucky liar. So if he calls me out I will tell the truth.   
“No, dad.” he said.  
“Percy, you are lying. But I’ll let it slide just this once. Nice work Megan, but next time make sure you have the right target.” he said with a wink.   
“How did you know?” I asked shocked.   
“Anyone with a brain knows it was you. You are the only one, besides me, who can cause an earthquake small enough to do that. Just be lucky that Apollo is too mad to think clearly. ‘Cause if he could you’d be in deep shi-”   
A knock on the door interrupted him.   
Poseidon opened it to see a glowing person.  
“Apollo, what are you doing here?” he asked  
“Where is she? I know she is in here. Megan!” The god yelled.  
Oh shit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. This story is complete on Fanfiction . net . Along with the next one and part of the third. Just look up Addyspsycoticmind on ff . net .

Apollo’s POV

I am pissed. I. Am. So. Freaking. Pissed. 

The nerve of her. She is the person the fates talked about over a thousand years ago. The prophecy that will change Olympus and will start a chain of events that will have some bad spots, but will mostly be good. 

I was at the door at the Poseidon cabin covered in blue dye. 

“No Apollo you can’t come in. I know what she is to you I also know what she did to you but you need to leave. You can’t be here like this. You can talk to her tomorrow.”  
Poseidon said in a low voice. “Now go back to your kids.” 

“I just need to know if it’s permanent.” I said.

“Hold on let me ask.” he turned towards inside. “Hey Megan, about that dye you used, is it permanent?”

“Tell him it should come out in a few weeks. And that I’m sorry. It was meant for Will.” Her sweet voice said. 

“Did you catch that.” 

“Yes I did.” I turned and walked away. 

♫☀↗☀♫

The next day I was talking to my dad. “But Father it is her. She is wearing the bracelet. I have to be let go from my duties to keep her safe. If she dies again I will never see her. This is my only chance. Please.” 

“Oh alright. But someone has to take over driving the sun. Any volunteers.” Zeus said.

“I will Father.” said Artemis. 

“You have two months off to keep her safe. After that you have to come back to drive the sun. Agreed?” he said.

“Agreed.” I said happy. 

After everyone flashed out I walked up to Artemis. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. Keep her safe brother.” She said then flashed out.

I on the other hand flashed to Chiron. 

“Lord Apollo, What can I help you with?” He said.

I looked at the kid he was with, “Can we talk in private?” 

♫☀↗☀♫

“So you will be staying with us for the next two months to protect Megan?” Chiron asked.

“Yes I will.” I said.

“Okay, you can stay in the blue room on the second floor of the Big House.” 

“Thank you Chiron.” I said “Now where can I find Megan.” 

“The sword arena, Lord Apollo.”

“Thanks again, Chiron.” I walked away to the sword arena.

Megan’s POV

After Dad left Percy turned to me, “Well, sis. looks like you have to be careful tomorrow. Hope you don’t get sunburned.” 

I smacked him on the back of the head. “He won’t hurt me. I can feel it.”

“Great. I already have a girlfriend who does that to me. Now I have a sister too.” He whined. 

“Oh shut up.” I said playfully. “Now go to sleep.” 

“Ma’am Yes ma’am.” He saluted. 

I raised my hand again. 

“Alright I’m going I’m going.” 

I crawled in a sea blue bed and closed my eyes. 

It felt like I only closed them for a minute when I opened them again I saw it was 7:25 am. I got up and hit the shower. After I was done I dressed in a sea green top that was a v neck and blue jeans with a white belt. I manipulated the water from the tub until it was just below freezing and dumped it on Percy. 

He jumped straight up. “What the heck?” Then he saw me. “Oh great. Are you going to do this everyday?”

“Everyday that you don’t wake up before me.” I replied. 

“What time do you normally get up.” he asked.

“Around seven or so. But I’ll let you sleep in until about 7:30 - 7:45 ish. After that . . . well, who knows what I’ll do.” I said with an evil grin. “Now get ready. You have twenty minutes to shower, shave, be dressed, and at the dining pavilion."

“You sure are bossy.” He muttered. 

“I heard that.” 

“You were suppose to.” he retorted.

♫☀↗☀♫

After breakfast I asked Percy, “So what are we going to do today?” 

“First up. Ancient Greek. My girlfriend Annabeth is the teacher.” 

“Where’s it at?” 

“The Big House.” 

We walked to the Big House and sat in the shade of it. The class was about ten kids strong. A curly blonde haired girl was sitting at the head of the circle. “Hello, I am Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. I am your Ancient Greek teacher. Now let’s get started-” 

I tuned her out. When the class was over I asked, “Where to next?”

“Sword Fighting. I’m the teacher.” he said smugly.

I smacked him. “Don’t get cocky. Or I’ll ask the Nemesis kids to knock you down a peg.” 

He paled. “You wouldn’t.” 

“Try me.” 

“Okay. Okay. Fine. Sheesh woman, why are you like this?” 

“I don’t know. I’ve always been like this but it seems to have gotten worse.” I said. “Ever since. . .”

I looked at my bracelet. 

“Weird.” Percy said. 

After Sword fighting class, I totally whipped Conner Stoll’s butt payback for ratting me out to his dad, I was walking when I heard the most beautiful voice calling my name. I turned to see Apollo walking towards me. I gulped. He was no longer blue. 

“Hi, Lord Apollo.” I said nervously.

“Just call me Apollo. Lord makes me feel old.” He said.

“You are old.” I muttered. “So, I’m sorry for dyeing you blue. It was meant for Will.”

“Why?” he asked.

“I just wanted to have fun and the Hermes campers say that your kids are the best to prank because they shoot arrows at you while running after you and I figured I needed the practice.” I lied. 

He studied me. “You’re lying.” he stated. 

“No-” I started. He leveled me with a look. “Fine yeah I am.” 

“Why?” he asked again. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” I told him.

“Okay then where are we off to next?” He said.

“Wait why are you here? Weren’t you here just for that prank I did?” 

“No, You are important to the gods and they assigned me to protect you.” He said clearly lying.

“You’re lying.” I said.

“No-” He started. I looked at him. “Fine yeah I am.”

“I have a feeling we have already been through this.” I stated.

“And my answer is the same as yours. “‘I don’t want to talk about it’”

“Okay. Fine. We both have secrets that we won’t tell each other. Someday though we are going to have to tell them. Agreed?” I said.

“Agreed. So what’s next?”

“I don’t know. Percy has the schedule.” I looked around, “and it looks like he left. So ‘personal bodyguard’ let’s find Percy.” 

We found Percy at the archery range.

“Oh my gods! Is that? Yes it is. My fellow demigods it’s Percy Jackson the camp’s . . . worst archer.” I announced. 

“Oh har har har. Very funny. What’s Lord Apollo doing behind you?” he said. 

“I’ll tell you later.” I mouthed.

Chiron started teaching the class. “Draw your weapon.” 

I thought bow and arrows. A sleek white gold bow appeared in my hands. A quiver of golden arrows on my back. Everyone forgot Chiron and looked at my bow. I flushed scarlet. I was uncomfortable with all this attention. 

They were murmuring about it to each other.

“Megan, perhaps it is best if you use a different bow for class. I’m sure Lord Apollo will be glad to teach you to shoot that one in your free time.”

I put the bow back on my bracelet. Chiron handed me a regular wooden bow with Celestial Bronze arrows. It was sturdy but it felt wrong. 

“Ready. Aim. Fire.” Chiron shouted after everyone went back to their bows. 

I released the arrow. It almost hit the target. Maybe about five inches from the bullseye. 

“Uh . . . you sure you’re my sister.” Percy teased. 

“Shut up or I’ll smack ya again.” I warned. 

I saw Annabeth Chase walking by the archery range when I said that. 

“You go Megan. Someone has to keep him in line.” she called. 

I blushed. 

Apollo was standing a few feet away from me. He kept looking around as if he expected someone to jump out and shoot me. His bow was clenched tightly in his hand. 

After class we went to Pegasus Riding with the Demeter cabin. I didn’t go up. I stayed with the palomino pegasus I saw the other day.

Apollo was again standing a few feet away from me. Bow clenched tightly in his hand. 

“You know if you keep doing that, you’re going to break it.” I stated.

He looked at me startled. “Doing what? Break what?” he asked confused.

I pointed to his bow. 

He looked down. “Oh.”

“Come here.” I crooked my finger at him. “Grab a brush.”

My lady, do you happen to have any grain. I think I want some grain. The horse asked.

“Of course. By the way what’s your name?” I said.

Butterscotch. she replied. 

“Well, Butterscotch let me get that grain. While I do that my friend here is going to groom you. Are you okay with that?"

Okay my lady. 

I walked to get the grain. When I came back I saw Apollo with his hand on her stomach. 

“What are you doing?” I asked.

“I think she is fat. Should you really give her grain?” he stupidly stated.

He didn’t. Yes he did.

My lady I’m not fat am I? Butterscotch then got angry. Oh I’m gonna kick him right where the sun doesn't shine. she raged.

“Hold on Butterscotch. I’ll get him.” I smacked Apollo on the back of the head. “She is pregnant, you doofus, I can’t believe you just said that.” 

He looked shocked. “You just hit me.” 

“Well it was either me or the horse, and Butterscotch was gonna kick you right in the crotch then in the head when you are on the ground. So would you rather have that slap or Butterscotch’s method.” 

He paled for a moment. “The slap.” he said.

“Personally I let you off too easy. I should’ve hit you more than once.” I muttered. 

As we were brushing her I asked, “Why is it that I feel like I have known you for years?” 

“I don’t know.” he lied again. 

“Arrggghhh. Will you stop lying for once?” I stormed out of the barn and towards the beach.

I was practicing my water powers when I felt someone come up behind me. I let the water flop to the ground and turned to face them. 

“Katie what are you doing here?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late! Enjoy! I don't own PJO

Megan’s POV

“Katie, what are you doing here?” I asked.

“Well, I was passing overhead when I saw you walking angrily over here. I decided to talk to you. So what’s got you so angry?” she said.

“It is everything. I was having a normal day, then I come here, find out that I’m a very powerful half-blood, find this bracelet, having Apollo come and be my personal bodyguard, him lying to me. I just can’t take much more of this.” I unloaded everything onto Katie. “On top of all that I have to deal with these emotions for everybody.”

“What emotions?” she asked softly.

I sniffed. “These motherly feelings for everyone I am close to. Except you. I feel more friend wise to you.”

“So that’s why you were smacking Percy.” she said to herself. “Look I don’t know why that is going on, but I think you should get back. Apollo looked kind of mad when I went to put my pegasus away.”

“Oh great, I pissed off a god.” I mumbled.

“Damn right you did.” said a voice.

I turned and saw Apollo standing right behind me.

“Uh, I’ll leave you to work this out.” Katie said. She got up and left.

“Yeah. Thanks a lot Katie. Leave me with the pissed off god.” I called after her.

“You’re welcome.” she shouted back.

I laughed.

“You are not the least bit sorry for this.” He said.

“Nope.” I said.

“And why not?”

“Why should I be sorry to a guy who keeps lying to me? So until you tell the truth I will keep on doing this.” I turned and walked off.

I pulled out my schedule that Percy gave me after archery and looked to see that I have Monster Assault Techniques with the Hermes cabin. I walked to class ten minutes late.

“Where were you?” Percy asked.

“The beach.” I answered back.

“And why does Lord Apollo look like he wants to strangle you? You know you never told me why he’s here and always around you.” Percy observed.

“I’ll tell you later.”

Later at free time, Percy cornered me. “Okay spill.” he ordered.

“Not here. Meet me in our cabin in ten minutes I have to lose him.” I gestured to Apollo.

“Okay.” he walked off.

Time to make Apollo mad.

So here’s the plan. Step 1: Run.

Simple as that.

I took off running.

“Hey wait.” he called.

“Thank you grandpa Hermes for my speed.” I mumbled. As soon as I said that I got a burst of speed. I ran inside and slammed the door to our cabin. I leaned against it tired from running.

“Wow. That was only eleven minutes.” Percy said jokingly.

“Shut up.” I wheezed.

“So spill.” He said serious.

“Well after Sword fighting class today, he walked up to me and said something about ‘me being important to the gods’ and ‘he was sent here to protect me’. I could clearly tell he was lying to me.” I started.

“Wait the god of truth can lie.” Percy asked.

“Yes. Now no more interruptions. During Pegasus Riding he said something insulting to Butterscotch and I slapped him on the back of the head. Then he lied again about something and I got frustrated and walked out of the barn and down to the beach. I was talking to Katie when she said something about Apollo being mad when she last saw him. Well, he showed up right then. Katie left me alone with him. He said some things, I said some things. He got madder. I went to class. You talked to me. I ditched him. And now he is probably beyond pissed.” I finished.

“Wow hope you don’t get disintegrated.” he said.

“You have so much faith in me.” I said clutching my chest.

We laughed.

“What I’m surprised about is that you already aren’t.” He said.

“Aren’t what?” I asked confused.

“Disintegrated.” he replied. “I mean slapping a god. So badass.”

“And I know a way to get him even more mad.” I said with an evil grin.

“Uh huh. Stop right there. I don’t need my sister dead.” he said.

“Oh, come on, Percy, it’ll be fun.” I whined.

“No.” he said. “And that’s final.”

“Buzzkill.” I muttered.

“It’s my job as your older brother to protect you and that excludes from an angry god who is outside right now.” He said spotting Apollo storming to our door.

I saw a crowd of people gathering as I opened the door.

Apollo was glowing like he was the night I pranked him. “Megan!” he shouted.

“Yes Lord Apollo.” I said cheekily.

He was radiating heat so hot that the grass around him was scorched. “Why do you keep running off!? I was sent to protect you-”

“Arrrggghhh.” I screamed. “Will you stop fucking lying to me?! I said as long as you are lying to me I will keep running off. I don’t want to be around you if you keep lying to me.” I brushed past him and took off for the beach.

I sat down crying on the sand.

“Dad.” I cried to the sand. “Why does he keep lying to me? I want to know what’s going on. Why won’t anyone tell me? I mean, I feel like I already know him.”

“No one will tell you because it is not our place to. That falls to Apollo.” A voice said.

I looked up.

Poseidon was sitting next to me.

“Dad?” I asked. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, you were talking to me. And I figured you’d want to talk face to face.”

“You’re right. I do. I’m just so frustrated. Do you know why he keeps lying to me?” I asked.

“I think it’s because he is nervous.”

“Nervous? Of me? Why?” I scoffed.

“Because-”

“Megan?” called a frantic voice.

Apollo. I’d recognize that voice anywhere. He sounded about twenty yards away.

I turned to look at my dad.

“I have to go. Remember what I said. Bye.” He dissolved in a sea breeze.

I wiped my face as Apollo walked up.

“Please don’t run from me. I can’t take it when you run from me.” He said sadly.

“Then why don’t you tell me the truth or at least a little bit of it.” I said.

“Okay. You are apart of a prophecy that was told thousands of years ago. You really are important to us. We were told that you will start something that will change Olympus.” he said.

“Me? Change-” I spluttered. “How?”

“I don’t know.” he said. “So Free Time is almost over. Ready for dinner?”

“I guess. Where are you going to sit? You can’t sit at my table. And me sitting with your kids would be a little weird.” I thought aloud.

“Oh we are going to sit at separate tables. You will sit with your brother. And I will sit at the head table. So I can be close but not at the same table with you.”

“Okay.”

Then the conch horn blew. We walked to the Dining Pavilion. After we did the normal sacrificing to the gods Percy asked, “So have you two worked everything out? He looked pretty heartbroken when you said that and ran off.”

“We have.” I sighed. 

♫☀↗☀♫

A week had passed. I noticed the looks that Apollo gave me. So I decided to talk to Piper, the head counselor for the Aphrodite cabin.

I was currently trying to get Apollo to give me a break from babysitting me.

“Please just for a half hour.”

“Fine. But I’ll be outside the whole time.” he warned.

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” I squealed.

I ran towards the Aphrodite cabin.

I walked up to a girl with braces and her hair in pigtails. “Hi. Is Piper here?” I asked.

“Yeah. Just a sec. Piper.” The girl hollered inside.

“Yeah?” she called back.

“The new girl’s here to see you.”

Piper walked up to the door. “Hi Megan. You need to talk to me?”

“Yes. Can I come in? I only have half an hour.”

“Come in then.” She held the door open.

I walked inside it was a little girly for my taste. But I guess being Aphrodite’s kids they were a little girly, too. “So, what do you want to talk about?” Piper asked.

“Um . . . do you have a place deeper in because of my warden.” I whispered.

“Okay.” she led me into a huge walk in closet. It had racks of clothes everywhere. I saw two stools in the corner like high end beauty salon chairs.

“This room is pretty far back. So there is no chance in Hades of him hearing us. I assume this is about Lord Apollo.”

“Yes. So I was wondering how can you tell if a guy likes you. Because he has been giving me these looks. And he always lets me have my way. And some of the things we have talked about are kind of leading me to think that he loves me. At the very least likes me.” I rambled.

“Okay. What things have you talked about?”

“Can you swear on the Styx not to tell anyone what we are talking about? Because some of these things are personal to him and me.”

“I swear on the River Styx to not tell anyone about what we are discussing.” She said.

Thunder rumbled overhead.

“Okay. Here it goes. The real reason he is here is because he says I am part of a prophecy about me changing the gods? Anyway he won’t tell me the rest and I really want to know. So can I have a makeover to seduce him?” I asked in a rush. “I know he is a jealous and possesive guy so I need your help.”

She thought for a minute. “Okay.” She agreed. “Let’s get started. Girls?”


End file.
